This invention relates to a polishing pad.
Polishing pads are used extensively in industry for fine finishing or polishing various workpieces, which are typically stone or ceramic in nature. Such polishing pads consist of a carrier having a layer of abrasive particles suitably secured to a surface thereof. The abrasive particles may be secured to the surface of the carrier by means of metal or resin binders. One such polishing pad is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,432. This polishing pad comprises a porous thermoplastic resin matrix reinforced with a fibrous network and optionally containing abrasive particles such as silicon carbide, cerium oxide, titanium oxide or diamond. The pad is used for polishing silicon wafers by chemical attack, the pores being necessary to accommodate liquid chemical reagent.